<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Trek Reader Inserts by Mhmmcockles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448207">Star Trek Reader Inserts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhmmcockles/pseuds/Mhmmcockles'>Mhmmcockles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhmmcockles/pseuds/Mhmmcockles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Star Trek reader inserts :) Feel free to comment any requests you might want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikaru Sulu/Reader, James T. Kirk/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader, Nyota Uhura/Reader, Pavel Chekov/Reader, Spock/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Welcome to my reader inserts! :) I have them already posted on my Wattpad but I decided to move onto AO3. I hope you enjoy the ones i've written so far and feel free to comment and requests. (Or you can DM on insta @/MhmmCockles)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Spock had been dating for a while now, you would say around 4 months however your partner Spock is much more specific in the length of time, "4 months, 1 week, 3 days and 7.4 hours" he would say. Such a Vulcan.</p><p>But at least he cared, well cared as much as a Vulcan could. You didn't mind his logical ways, sometimes it can be a little upsetting when you just want some lovin' but you knew what you were getting in to, it's one of the reasons you fell in love with him.</p><p>You both have not quite said the words 'I love you' to one another yet, YET. You have confessed your attraction to the male and wish to be in a relationship with, which he responded by saying he too had an illogical attraction and reciprocated the feelings. But that's as far as it went.</p><p>You were finally going to use those special three words over dinner. Spock had offered to cook, as you both haven't been able to spend much time alone due to the different shifts on the enterprise. You always loved Spock's cooking because it wasn't from a replicator, it was recipes he learnt from his mother as he grew up on Vulcan, and you especially loved the Vulcan soup. It had a special Vulcan name but you had no idea how to pronounce it so you just called it Vulcan soup.</p><p>As you approached Spock's quarters your palms began to sweat and you got nervous, what if he didn't feel the same anymore? What if you scare him off by saying the word 'love'? What will happen if he calls it off, what would you do just get up and leave? Beg for him back? You had all these thoughts running through your head as you paced deck three, before you knew it you were knocking on the Vulcans door. You audibly gulped.<br/>The Vulcan opened the door and greeted you with a nod, his deep brown eyes showing more love then the rest of his features, but you knew none the less that he cared for you. The corners of his lips ghosted into a smile for a brief second but you caught it, smiling widely at him. "Evening Spock, here for dinner as you asked, 18:00 hours on the dot" you smirked, slightly mocking him. He nodded in response, "Well done y/n." He cocked an eyebrow taking in your nervousness, before stepping to one side to let you enter his quarters.</p><p>You always loved Spock's quarters, it had his musk, his smell which you adored. It was near, quite bare but with some nice collectibles he has gotten a hold of over the years of travelling to different planets. As you entered deeper into the Vulcan's quarters, the smell of the food hit you and your mouth suddenly started to water, you hadn't realised how hungry you were until you smelt the food. Spock came up behind you and wrapped his longs arms around you loosely. "Is there something bothering you, y/n?" You sighed contently at the comfort and the affection you were receiving. Your shoulders slouched as the worry started to eat at you again. You shook your head "I'm okay Spock-" You were cut off when Spock span you round in his arms and stared deeply into your eyes "please don't lie to me, T'hy'la" He mumbled, the sadness and anxiousness apparent in his human eyes. You looked at him amazed, heart pounded as you realised he called you his loved. You looked down, you had to tell him now, you chocked on your words as your eyes watered slightly, a stray tear dropping down your cheek. Spock lifted his hand from your back and wiped the tear "this is quite illogical.. why are you upset y/n?" Spock asked, concern clear in his voice. You sighed and looked up at him "I love you Spock, I said it. I love you, so much. And I was scared to say it because I didn't want you to be freaked out and leave me, or change your mind on how you feel about me and I was scared I was going to lose you but I had to tell you and I just-" You said quickly, then locked eyes with the dumbstruck Vulcan. "I just.. love you.." You mumbled and looked away. The silence coming off Spock broke your heart, especially when he removed you from his arms and he stepped away. You were just about ready to bolt though the door when Spock smoothed the hair from your face and put his fingers delicately under your chin, making you look up slightly before he swooped down and planted his lips upon yours. One hand on your lower back pulling you closer to him, the other forming a Vulcan kiss with his middle and index finger linking with yours. You were shocked at first but melted into the kiss.</p><p>You both pulled away for air and he rested his forehead upon yours, looking you in the eyes, Vulcan kiss not budging. He took in a deep sigh. "You must excuse the illogical movements, it is deemed you bring out buried emotions that I cannot contain. T'hy'la, please never think bad of us again, you mean a lot to me and would never leave you.." he sighed, looking down at you, gripping your fingers with his. "I love you so very much, y/n" You couldn't believe it. He said it. He felt the same. You smiled brightly and pulled him in for another human kiss. You both became breathless and pulled apart, red blush creeped up on your cheeks as you noticed the green tinge on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Fascinating..." He raised his brow softly, pulling away from you. "Shall we eat now, T'hy'la?" You nodded as your belly growled. "Yes please, Spock."</p><p>The rest of the night consisted of you eating, cuddling while watching classic movies on his PADD and falling asleep together in his bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skinny Love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bear with me guys I wrote these first few a good few years ago, I've updated them and made them better but they're not the best best, hope y'all like them :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved being a nurse, especially for Dr McCoy, the chief medical officer who you have fallen in love with, but he doesn't know that. And you didn't know the feelings he had towards you. You could call it skinny love. </p><p>You were doing a young ensign's dressing due to an accident in engineering and realised you didn't have any fabric left so you went off to the supply closet to root through to find some more. </p><p>That's when you heard them. A conversation between McCoy and the captain. You hated to be noisy but you swear you heard your name, so who could blame you if you were eavesdropping. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about Jim, now if you'll excuse me-" McCoy muttered trying to leave the conversation with the captain. "Bones, you know damn well you love y/n, you're just too scared to admit it- and so is she." Kirk grumbled stopping the doctor from walking away. Bones stopped and sighed. "Yes you're correct, and? What are you trying to get at Jim?" The doctor snarled with his southern drawl becoming thick with defeat against hiding the truth from the captain. Jim smiled sympathetically "Skinny Love, bones." He said softly. "Tell her how you feel, I promise you it's better then letting it carry on this way.." The old country doctor grumbled an 'okay fine' and walked off. You went back a few spaces so it wasn't clear that you were listening and started to walk again, towards the supply closet. McCoy came up behind you "darlin' have you sorted out the ensign?" He asked looking down at you with his signature smirk. "Not yet, needed some more fabric for the dressing but I can't seem to find any." You said with a small smile, looking up at him. Leonard reached up to the top shelf in the supply closet, which frankly you couldn't reach, and took a roll of fabric down and handed it to you "this what you looking for?" She asked softly. You nodded. "Thank you Leonard" you smiled warmly. Before you could turn to leave, he put a hand on your forearm "darlin', after the ensigns dressing could you head over to my office? I need to talk to you about something.." he said almost shyly, looking down slightly as his hand lingered on your arm. You nodded "of course, sir." You smiled and went off to the ensign.</p><p>-Dammit Jim I'm a doctor, not a time skip!-</p><p>You knocked softly on the doctors office door. You heard a soft 'come in' and you opened the door and walked in, closing it behind you as your eyes landed on McCoy. You smiled warmly "Leo, what's up?" You asked walking over to him and perching on the side of his desk, as he sat in front of you in his chair. He smirked up at you "I need to tell you something, which is quite frightening and I'd never have to guts to but-.." he stopped for a second taking in a breath "but if I don't do it now, I never will.." You looked down at him confused "Well go on.." you edged him on with a smile. He stood up and moved so he was standing in between your legs and sighed, taking your hand in one of his, his other stroking some stray hairs out of your face and behind your ear. "Darlin'.. I-" he cleared his throat "I love you.. always have, always will.. love you. The day I first set eyes on you, you made me feel warm inside and safe.., I love you y/n.. and I had to tell you.." As he spoke your smile grew as you pulled him in closer, wrapping your legs around his thighs and pulled him in for a hug. "I love you too Leo..." you mumbled. The tension in the doctors shoulders fled as he melted into the hug, holding you tighter. You pulled away just enough to plant a soft kiss on his lips. His arm dropped to around your waist and pulled you closer as he kissed deeper. You giggled as you pulled away. "Easy cowboy, we're still on shift." You smirked and you jumped off the table and walked towards the door, you sent him a wink as you left and he stood there flustered as he cleared his throat. "Damn woman has me wrapped around her finger already" he muttered with a smile. </p><p>You both carried on with your work throughout the shift, and when it was over, Leonard came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and whispering in your ear to be at his quarters in 20 mins. Let's just say throughout the night you both got closer then you had been before, and are officially boyfriend and girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scotty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Injury on the planet's surface.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat up in your bed and stretched, yawning loudly before swinging your legs round the side of the bed, jumping up and wobbled into the bathroom. You turned on the light and grumbled at the sudden light piercing your sleepiness. You grumbled as you began to get ready for a long day of work on the enterprise. </p>
<p>-Time Skip Brought To You By My Laziness-</p>
<p>It had only been an hour into your shift as the captains assistant and you were already bored. Getting people to sign this, and to sign that. But it's your job so whatever, right? The captain gave you orders to check in with engineering and to get a few things signed before the next mission, down to the planets surface. You smiled softly as you realised you got to see Scotty. </p>
<p>You and Scotty had an interesting relationship, you really liked him but couldn't tell him- you thought he saw you as a little sister which broke your heart slightly to know you would never get to be with him, but you tried to forget that and just enjoy the time you had with him.</p>
<p>You took the turbo lift down to engineering, and walked swiftly through to find Scotty. </p>
<p>He was no where to be found, so you shouted softly "Scotty?". You heard a faint "Over here, lass," and you walked towards it. Scotty sat there, inspecting some sort of mechanical machine. You walked up to him with a smile "hey Scotty, few things to be signed for the captain" you smiled joyfully. </p>
<p>Scotty looked up at you and smiled widely "Aye lass, hand them here" he said softly and you passed them over, hands grazing each other slightly which made you blush. </p>
<p>Scotty was reading, his smile faltered as he sighed "he wants me down planet side for the next mission? I have so much work up here..." she sighed and rubbed his brow. </p>
<p>You hated seeing Scotty stressed, and you soothed his back "I'm sure it'll just be a quick check and you're back up here- hey I'll be waiting for you" you teased, with a soft smile and you swore Scotty went a darker shade of pink as he looked up at you. "You better be, lassy." He mumbled with an unreadable glint in his eyes. </p>
<p>Scotty needed to pull it together and tell you how much he actually loved you- he had fallen harder and harder every time he saw you come waltzing in those doors with that precious smile of yours. He sighed. "Lass, now I'm a brave Scotsman so I have to own up to something I've kept secret from ya for a long time- I seemed to have caught some affection to ya- lovey dovey wise and I understand if it's not the same but I thought I'd just let ya know.." He said, looking down. </p>
<p>Your eyes were wide. "Really Scotty?" You said hopeful. He sighed and looked up at you "Aye, Lass." He nodded and looked back down. You smiled softly and bent down to your knees, so you were his height since he was sitting down. You placed your fingers under his chin and lifted his head to look at you "I've been waiting to here those words for a long time, you goofy Scotsman." You smiled softly and leaned in, connecting your lips, Scotty's arms fell around your waist as he pulled you closer. You both pulled away slightly, resting your forehead on his with a huge smile. "I'll definitely be waiting for you to come back, in one piece thank you." You giggled. I mean what could go wrong? </p>
<p>-Time skip just cause I can-</p>
<p>The landing team, which was the captain, Spock, Scotty and checkov, had been on the planet for 35 minuets now, you started to become worried. You were on the bridge and that's when a communication was broadcasted through Uhura's station, it was the captain. "Beam us up now!- Uhura tell bones to bring a medical team to the transporter room quickly!-" He said panicked, he whispered the last few words "Scottys hurt.." he mumbled "Captain out." </p>
<p>Your eyes widened as you looked around the bridge not knowing what to do with yourself after hearing that, the captain burst onto the bridge, along with checkov and Spock "Sulu get us out of here!" He yelled as we jumped into warp. </p>
<p>You were still frozen and the captain turned to you "Y/N... I'm so sorry.." He mumbled reaching out for you but you pulled away "what happened?" You said bitterly. The captain sighed as he watched the tears build up in your eyes, he shook his head and looked down "Scotty was walking with us- we were attacked by locals- he stepped in front of Spock- to save him- he got shot with some type of poisonous blade- I'm sorry Y/N.." He said, tearing up himself. </p>
<p>You shook your head as everyone was looking at you. You looked around the bridge then at Spock. He looked like he was on the verge of crying "I am sorry too, Y/N, it is my fault I should not have let him step in front of me I-" he stopped and looked down as Uhura came to his side and held him. "I don't blame you spock.." You said softly. He looked at you surprised but before anyone could say anything you ran towards Medbay. </p>
<p>When you got there, a couple of nurses stopped you from going in and you fought them. Bones ended up coming out and grabbing you tightly "Calm down, Darlin'!" He said trying to hold you back. You didn't even know what you were doing, you could barley see through the tears and you blocked out all sounds. You needed to see him. You felt a pinch and you began to calm down and slowly fall asleep in the country doctors arms. </p>
<p>You woke up hours later, on one of the beds, you looked around and grumbled. You sat up and looked round. The other beds were empty- wait where's Scotty? You began to panic before bones interrupted you "before you begin to freak out again, he's all patched up and constricted to quarters. He's fine, it barley pierced his skin and we got rid of the poison but we have to make sure, so he's constricted to quarters until I say so" he grumbled as he checked your temperature with the back of his hand "and I also had to hypo you because you were losing it- no harm done" he said and sighed "you're all good to go darlin' , look after yourself" he nodded with a rare smile and helped you off the bed. You smiled and nodded a thanks before running towards Scotty's quarters. </p>
<p>When you got there Spock was at the door, contemplating wether to enter or not. He sighed and turned to leave but spotted you. He looked at you and tried to cover his emotions but you could tell by his eyes. You walked over to him and looked up, sighing. "He's okay Spock... don't blame yourself.." you said softly hugging the Vulcan. He stiffened but hugged back slightly. "Thank you, Y/N. But I think I'll see him another time, when he is well" He said before nodding and walking off. </p>
<p>You nodded and smiled, and turned to the door. You knocked and the door opened and you entered. There stood your Scotsman with a wide smile "Lassy.." he said, lunging forward and engulfed you in his arms. "I told you I'd be back" he giggled. You sighed happily and kissed him. You was so happy your Scotsman was back and healthy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chekov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You did your best, Chekov.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your nerves were on edge. You say currently in the transporter room, ready to beam up Spock and the other Vulcans from the council chambers.</p>
<p>Your hands began to sweat as awaited to lock onto them, the planet crumbling and collapsing around them. The rest was a slight flash, you heard a recognisable voice yelling "I can do that!-"</p>
<p>As you went to turn to see what was happening, you were startled at the swift motion of your boyfriend swinging you out of the chair and sitting in it himself as he began to press a load of buttons to stabilise the transporter so the planets destruction did not affect the ability to beam them aboard, as long a they stayed very still.</p>
<p>At this point the only thing you could really hear was your heart pumping, adrenaline starting to kick in and ambush your body. You stood and watched in suspense awaiting the sign to beam them aboard.</p>
<p>You heard the faint voice of Spock, telling Chekov that he was read to be beamed aboard. "Please stay very still, standing by to beam you back," Chekov said surprisingly calmly. "Energise." You heard the Vulcan say, and Chekov's fingers began to fly over the screen, tapping and energising the transporter, beginning to beam them aboard. Everything seemed like it was going to be fine, that was until the screen started to flash red and you heard the Russian begin to shout "I'm losing her- I'm losing her!-" He said with  panic in his voice as he did everything he could to get her locked back in, fingers flying and pressing everything.</p>
<p>The bright yellow lights began to flash on the transporter as they began to materialise on the transporter. "Ah- I've lost her..," you heard him whisper, slumping into his chair. You looked back up at the transporter, everyone but one missing. As Spock materialised, his arm outstretched in the direction his mother should have been, eyes full of emotion. You lightly gasped, heart in your mouth.</p>
<p>You looked back down at your boyfriend, a now crushed looking Chekov sat slumped in the chair, looking down at the floor with teary eyes, unable to look any of the survivors- and especially Spock in the eye.</p>
<p>As they all began to report to medbay, it was only you and him left in the room. You silently walked over and put your hand on his shoulder, "Pavel.., it's wasn't your fault." You whispered softly, trying to gain his attention and to comfort him. Under your hand you felt a sob rack his body, you knelt down and made him face you, his face now tear stained. "It wasn't your fault!- you did you best, Chekov." You said, soothing you hands over his. Your heart ached for him, he looked completely broken. Your once bubbly, funny,  joking boyfriend now sat broken, in a chair, kicking himself for something that was not his fault.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he threw his arms around you and pulled you into him, embracing you in a much needed hug after the events of today. You let out a breath you did not realise you had held in, and you hugged him tightly, allowing him to cry into your shoulder. You did your best to soothe him, stroking your fingers through his soft curls.</p>
<p>After who knows how long, minutes, hours, he finally calmed down and you pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. Weepy, red eyes met yours, filled with pain and guilt. "Now you listen to me Pavel Chekov. You could not have prevented this, nor could you have done any better. You did your best, it was not your fault. If any, it is that nasty piece of work Nero's fault. Pavel- babe- please.., do not blame yourself.." You said softly, holding his head in your hands and you made sure to look him in the eye as you said every word, to make sure he knew you meant it. He wordlessly nodded and looked down slightly.</p>
<p>You gave him a small smile, "you did better then I ever could, and I know it's going to hurt for a little while, and it'll still upset you but- you have to realise that you saved a lot of important Vulcans today.., Vulcans who will carry their legacy and their culture to a new planet and restart their race. All because of you.." He looked up at you, small smile on his face. "Y/n, you always know the right thing to say.. I love you so much.." He almost whispered. You froze slightly, that was the first he had ever said them words to you. He chuckled at your reaction but your shocked expression turned into full smile, "I love you too, Pavel."</p>
<p>He pulled you in for a short but passionate loss before hugging you tightly. You both pulled apart and stood up, smiling softly at each other. "Now let's go do what we do best, and bring this Nero down." You said, beaming slightly at him. He nodded and squeezed your hand softly, "just be careful.." he whispered.</p>
<p>"You too," you nodded. You pulled him in for one last peck on the cheek before he went to report to the bridge. You smiled softly to yourself and made your way to engineering to see if Scotty needed any help with anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>